The Truth of the Time Lords
by Sherlockedmyheart
Summary: On the eve of the Time War, the Doctor is sentenced to death for his crimes against Gallifrey but when the war begins atrocities are commit by both races and the Doctor is seemingly the only who one can end the war...but at what cost?


**The Truth of the Time Lords**

_Time-Lord 1: Although he physically resembles a human, as a Time Lord his physiology is different. 2: Like other members of his race, he has two hearts, he can go without breathing for a period of time, and has greater strength and stamina than humans. 3: When a Time Lord suffers a mortal injury, illness, or old age, they have the ability to __regenerate__ which give them extremely long life spans._

* * *

The Doctor absent-mindedly glanced around the court. The court itself was built like a coliseum (alright so it was the exact replica of a coliseum, {which the Doctor could certainly guarantee was on Gallifrey first, not Earth as it was Gallifreyan design not human} [And the only reason why it ended up on Earth may have had something to do with a slight slip up on his part] it was even made out of marble as well).

The Doctor stood on a podium in the middle of the coliseum floor as hundreds gathered above his head to watch him be sentenced for his crimes. The majority believing he deserved whatever punishment he was about to receive but there was still that minority on his side.

All were dressed in their official robes; the coliseum was awash with reds, greens, blues and metallic gold. The Doctor, however, was still dressed in the light brown trousers, paisley waistcoat and caramel coloured cravat. The court guards had taken his black velvet jacket off him some times ago.

Directly opposite the doctor, a good forty feet up, was where the man who was going to sentence him would stand. The most interesting part of the whole process was only really to see exactly who was going to sentence him.

Moments later, a figure dressed in black Gallifreyan robes stepped out from behind the curtain and stepped up to the podium. The entire population inside the court rose to their feet, respecting the authority of the man before them.

The Doctor instantly recognised the man before him and groaned.

High Minister Myron.

Myron. The man had developed an irrational hatred of the Doctor, and all because of a stupid chess match nine-hundred and thirty-nine years ago.

The court population sat and waited in silence for the trial to begin.

"Minister –" Myron's baritone voice rang throughout the court, filling the Doctor with a great unease but he daren't let it show. Instead he smiled pleasantly and got ready to make Myron's life a living hell.

"Doctor, please. You know we go a long way back." The Doctor grinned at the extreme annoyance on Myron's face, but the High Minister kept his composure as he delivered the sentence.

"_Doctor_, you have been charged under the High Justice Courts of Gallifrey for the crimes of cowardice, stealing an unlicensed TARDIS, property of the Citadel and bringing a human to Gallifrey, exposing our existence and threatening the very safety of our great planet…what have you to say in your defence?"

"It was just a picnic."

A low rumble of laughter echoed through the courtroom. The Doctor just smiled but his eyes twinkled as a look of rage crossed the High Minister's oh so composed features.

"Doctor. If it wasn't your previous…history and the position you once held, you would be charged with treason. However, your crimes are abominable and so, I sentence you to the severest punishment this court can issue…I sentence you to the death of one regeneration cycle."

The court let out a gasp and even the Doctor's face paled a little.

Black robes. He should've known. Black robes…execution robes.

"What have you to say, Doctor?" The glee in Myron's voice was unmistakable.

"Shame…really, it is! This is the most handsome face I've had in a while and I've only had it for all of…three months? Yes. That's it. Really…I don't expect to get a face like this one any time soon." The Doctor tried to keep his voice as smooth as possible but there was no denying it had gone up an octave.

The courtroom buzzed with activity as friends and foes murmured around him.

"Silence! Silence!" Myron shouted as he banged the gavel down on the edge of his podium. "Doctor. You shall be taken from this place and imprisoned in Alcatraz until the day of your death. Then you shall be escorted from the prison and brought here to the Citadel where your punishment shall be carried out. Do you understand?"

"Oh as clear as day, Mary."

High Minister Myron's lip twitched with anger. "Take him away!"

The Doctor's hands had been bound by Gordian rope behind his back throughout the entire trial. Two particularly large Time Lords hauled the Doctor backwards and all but dragged him towards a black door.

The criminal's exit.

As they dragged him out, he glanced up at the balcony and he saw his heart sink as the old man who had inhibited the seat throughout the trial had disappeared. A bitterness filled his hearts as he thought that perhaps it was the shame that had driven him away. The shame of knowing a criminal.

They frog marched him out of the court and as he travelled down the corridors which would eventually lead to his new home, the Doctor saw a sight that literally caused him to lose the will to live.

Akira.

Akira the head of just about all Gallifreyan military forces. Akira the girl who would die a thousand deaths to protect her planet. Akira the girl who would never run. Aki, the girl he grew up with. And the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Excuse me, Lady. But we have a dangerous criminal under our supervision and we have to take him to a secure environment as soon as possible."

Aki shot daggers at the two guards stationed either side of the Doctor and he wished he could melt into the cracks in the floor.

"That will not be necessary, Sergeant. You can entrust him to me for a moment…I won't harm him…much." She growled at the Doctor, who looked up at the ceiling.

The two guards reluctantly relinquished the Doctor to Aki, much to the Doctor's dismay.

They walked to the end of the corridor but kept close to the corner, just in case the Doctor did something stupid, and knowing the Doctor, he was bound to do something stupid.

Akira moved a step closer to the Doctor, forcing his eyes to meet with hers. High Minister Akira wasn't exactly how the Doctor remembered her. She was older, taller… and blonde.

But there was a genetic fault in Akira's regeneration cycle where she would retain the same piercing blue eyes. Not to mention the tribal tattoo on her left hand.

"Hello Doctor."

"Hello…Akira."

"Oh? So you do know who I am then?"

The Doctor licked his lips nervously. He knew Aki was very, very annoyed but not quite how much. Anyway, he didn't want to heighten her fury by acting the idiot. It just didn't work on Akira.

"Of course, I'd know who you are, Aki. I could never forget."

In the blur he made out the black shapes of her tribal tattoo as her hand came towards him and slapped him hard across the face. His head moved at an alarming speed to one side.

"Ow."

"You deserved that."

"N-" He was about to argue when he saw the pain in Aki's eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You left me."

"I know –"

"You left me for those damn humans."

"They're actually not too bad when you get to know them."

"I needed you and you left me."

Ashamed, the Doctor looked down at his feet. "I…I'm sorry."

To the Doctor's surprise Aki wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he felt Aki's hot tears on his neck.

"I hate what you did to me but I never want to see you die. Not even one of your cycles. We grew up together, how could I possibly watch you die?" She murmured into his neck.

The Doctor lifted his handcuffed hands up to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'll be alright."

"Don't patronise. Just hug."

"Okay…I don't mean to ruin the moment but did you see where _he_ went?"

Akira sighed as she pulled away from the hug. "He left."

"Yes…I gathered that. But why?"

"Why do you think? He's not about to watch you be executed…he's going to try to bargain for your life."

The Doctor looked away; he couldn't acknowledge that fact even though he knew it was the truth. He couldn't bear the thought of having his life bartered for like some Gallifreyan slave they used to sell before the Freedom Act was set in place. It made him feel sick.

Aki gently turned his head towards her. "He won't let you die. And if even he can't bargain with Myron. There is no way in Hell _I'm _going to watch you die."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "I know…ah well, time to face my destiny or some nonsense."

Akira kissed him gently on the cheek before signalling the guards back over.

"Everything alright, Lady?" The superior guard asked as he grabbed the Doctor's upper arm once more, reinstating his authority.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you Captain. You may take him away now, oh, and Captain? Treat him with respect. You might not believe it but once upon a time ago the Doctor was a distinguished figure of our society."

"Yes, m'Lady."

"What do you mean was? I still am!" The Doctor protested as they marched him back down the corridor. "I will have you know I was a respected, well-liked, hardworking and revered member of our society!"

"Not any more, you're not." The Captain growled as they reached the end of a set of iron doors.

The two court guards relinquished the Doctor to two other guards. The other guards were dressed in military uniform. Their blacked out visors covered their faces and they handled their weapons with terrifying ease.

The Doctor was placed in between the two guards as they stood facing the door that would open in a matter of seconds and hurl all three of them into Hell.


End file.
